I'll Love You for a Thousand Years
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: After a dramatic turn of events, and a spell gone wrong, Davina, Kol, Hope, and other allies race to save Klaus. (Takes place after Season 4 Finale of Originals) (Warning: Strictly Kalijah, some background Kolvina, as well as last minute Finn & Sage, and slight Klaroline and some Mabekah, also last minute) (Requested by Kol's Darling)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and Hayley are having an argument about Hope's safety.

"I think we should send her to boarding school to control her powers." Hayley says confidently.

"No, absolutely not, I may want our daughter safe but I'm not sending her to Mystic Falls." Klaus argues with a more sensitive tone.

"Why not? She's met one of the owners of the school and Caroline's also there teaching and helping out." Hayley says clearly trying to persuade him.

"That's the exact reason why I don't want her in Mystic Falls, I trust no one in that town anymore." Klaus partially shouts at her while saying this.

"Why not, Klaus? You keep telling me why you don't want her there but you're telling me how dangerous the townspeople are!" Hayley shouts back at him.

"Those townspeople are the bloody reason I lacked two brothers when I first arrived in New Orleans! They killed my brothers! My Family!" Klaus yells and his tone is cracking as though he wants to cry but doesn't.

"And I fear that they'll take you and our daughter away from me as well." Klaus stops shouting and has his tone sound more hurt and concerned as he sits on the couch.

"Ok then, do you have any other ideas?" Hayley calms down and sits next to Klaus on the couch.

"Kol and Davina, I may not trust Kol but I do trust Davina which makes Kol 'trusted adjacent'." Klaus says looking at her.

"But the hollow is separated into the four of you, you're never supposed to see each other." Hayley says confused.

"No, the Hollow is separated in me and my siblings, not Hope which means I can trust both Kol and Davina to take care of her." Klaus says reassuring a confused Hayley.

"Yet the only question that remains is can you trust either of them?" Klaus asks then looks deeply in her eyes.

"No, I don't trust Kol or Davina but I do trust you." Hayley says and follows his eye movements until they both find themselves leaning forward.

"I pray I'm not interrupting another argument." Hope enters the room causing her parents to look away from each other.

"No not at all, we were actually just talking about you." Klaus says looking at Hope.

"You were? Anything bad being said?" Hope asks wondering what her were talking about.

"No nothing bad, just a small argument that has been resolved." Hayley says reassuring her.

"Oh, okay then what were you guys talking about?" Hope asks gleefully.

"So, me and your mother came to a conclusion on how to keep you safe." Klaus says clearly piquing Hope's interest.

"You did?" Hope asks looking at them both confused and shocked.

"Yes, now at first we were thinking of sending you to a boarding school but your father thinks we should send you with Kol and Davina on their worldly trip." Hayley says.

"Those are your two options, we wanted to give you a choice before we decided to pack your bags." Klaus says as though he already knows what her answer would be.

"Really, I can go with Uncle Kol and Aunt Davina on their trip?" Hope asks even more gleefully.

"Well yes, but only if Kol and Davina are okay with it." Klaus says implying he didn't tell them of this.

"If only Kol and and Davina are okay with what?" Davina asks walking downstairs carrying a big box and Kol behind her making sure she doesn't fall.

"Me going with you guys on your world trip." Hope answers happily informing them.

"Oh well that works for me, how about you Davina?" Kol asks as they reach to bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with it as long as her parents are alright with it." Davina says happy about fact and hands the box she's holding to Kol.

"Obviously we're okay with it, it was our idea." Klaus exclaims proudly.

"Well in that case, how about you go pack your bags Hope?" Kol says and Hope runs upstairs to pack her things.

The next day the five of them are at the airport.

"This is going to the greatest trip ever." Hope says happily to Davina who is just as excited.

"So, was it really your guy's idea to have her tag along on the trip?" Kol asks Klaus with obvious skepticism.

"Actually, Hope going with you was my idea, Hayley agreed to it after I told why I didn't want her in a boarding school." Klaus explains which makes Kol partly smile.

Kol, Davina, and Hope's flight gets called.

"I'll see you soon." Hope hugs her parents as if neither of them want to separate ways.

"Awww, group hug." Davina says and her and Kol join in.

"Alright, we have to go now or else we'll miss our flight." Kol says and they all part with the three of them going on a plane.

"And where are you going again?" Klaus asks Hayley for clarification.

"Um, I'm going to France." Hayley says with her eyes tearing up.

"Oh god, are you going to cry? Please tell me you're not going to cry." Klaus says starting to get uncomfortable.

"Nope, I'm not going to cry." Hayley says and walks away to the bathroom.

Klaus waits until Hayley returns.

"Are you good? Did you get all the liquidized eye boogers out?" Klaus says uncomfortably while also comforting Hayley.

"You mean tears? Yeah, for now, I'll do more on the plane away from you." Hayley says confirming of what she'll be doing on the plane.

"Good, good." Klaus says the two of them wait until Hayley's flight gets called.

"Well, uh, stay in contact. Write, text, email, Skype, something along those lines. I'll see you soon, maybe." Klaus says very awkwardly.

"Will do but for now, I think we've been through enough." Hayley says confirming of staying in contact and then hugging him.

Klaus watches as she boards her flight then leaves the airport and returns to the compound.

"Hey Klaus." Marcel says as Klaus walks in making Klaus jump a little.

"Jesus Marcel, bloody announce yourself before I walk in, will you?" Klaus says clearly confusing Marcel.

"Sure, I'll text you so you can be alerted when I'm here." Marcel says obviously still confused.

"Well no need, I'll be leaving soon once I pick a destination." Klaus says kind of bitterly.

"Klaus, I wanted to apologize." Marcel says making Klaus pay attention.

"Torturing you, visiting you and gloating, causing you to nearly lose your siblings. I'm sorry and you just need to know that." Marcel says kind of sad.

"I'm not sure why you're apologizing, if anything I should be apologizing." Klaus says which causes Marcel to pay attention.

"I'm sorry you met me, I'm sorry you grew up with my family never knowing which of my siblings hated you or wanted and adored you, I'm sorry I raised you to be the one person I couldn't hate more, myself." Klaus says and Marcel looks upset by what he's saying.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life, I'm sorry that I turned you into a second me, I turned you into a walking disappointment and I couldn't be more sorry." Klaus continues to clearly upset Marcel.

"I'm also sorry because I am the one who taught you 'when in doubt, take them all out'. I'm sorry I took you in as the image of my son. So if anything you should be proud for taking out of commission, as if anything, I deserved everything I got." Klaus says and walks off leaving Marcel even more hurt than before.

Hours later, Klaus is in his art room trying to fit an easel in his bag when Marcel walks in.

"I thought about what you said, and you're right but I'm not sorry for letting you in my life. I think you forget that I could've told you to shove off when I was a kid, I mean I did have free will." Marcel says catching Klaus' attention.

"Even if you didn't want me, I still chose to leave with you. Also, I'm not sorry I saw you as a father, you were the best father I ever had. Your daughter was lucky to know you even if it was only for a few months, I guess that also should've been in my earlier apology." Marcel says explaining his free will and turns to leave.

"Have you ever left New Orleans, Marcellus?" Klaus asks causing Marcel to stop and face him.

"No, I was born and raised here and then stayed here once you left." Marcel explains and Klaus just gives a small understanding nod.

"Did you want to come with me? I'm not sure where I'm going but it could be everywhere with you." Klaus says and gives Marcel a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'd like to leave New Orleans for at least once in my life." Marcel says and gives Klaus the same soft smile.

"Then it's settled, we will travel the world and you can finally see what it has to offer." Klaus says smiling at him and Marcel smiling back.

 ***Several Months Later***

Klaus and Marcel have just reached Maine's airport.

"Wow, who knew you could travel so much of the world in only like what, 10 months?" Marcel asks gleeful as he picks up his bags from the luggage carrier.

"Yeah well, it does help we didn't spend much time in most of those places so that made it pretty easy to travel the world." Klaus says already having his bags with him.

"Definitely, now why are we starting in Maine?" Marcel asks as Klaus flags down a taxi.

"Well, I wanted to start from the east coast and move from there. Don't you remember, you agreed to it." Klaus says as a taxi stops and they put their luggage in the trunk.

"Right I forgot, you know I have bad memory." Marcel says and they get in the taxi.

Klaus tells the driver where to go and the two just sit and wait until the taxi stops outside a hotel Kaus then pays the driver and the get out and get their bags.

"So, I'm assuming you've been here before." Marcel says obviously knowing the answer as he closes the trunk after they got their bags.

"Of course I have, I've been here more than once over the years truth be told." Klaus exclaims and they enter the hotel lobby.

"Ah, Mr. Michaels. Your usual room, with two beds or one? " the Lobbyist greets then asks clearly making assumptions.

"Oh, two beds is considered the usual, thank you." Klaus says as the lobbyist hands him two room keys.

"So you're a regular in this hotel?" Marcel asks him once they're in the elevator.

"Oh please Marcellus, I'm regular everywhere." Klaus says as he just sort of flicks his wrist as though he is stating a fact, tilts his head to the side, and shrugs which reminds Marcel of Elijah.

"Of course you are Klaus." Marcel says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes at the comment.

The elevator stops and they walk off to go the regular room Klaus has.

"Really, 669? That's our hotel room number?" Marcel asks as they walk up to it.

"Yep, why do you have a problem with it?" klaus says as he opens the room and turns the lights on.

It's a penthouse suite and very luxurious with a lot of room.

"I don't have a problem with it now." Marcel says in complete awe.

"Well I do own the room, I have Jess, the lobbyist, keep the keys because I would've either lost them or left them in the room or both." Klaus explains.

"Oh really, you have a nickname for everyone, including yourself, yet you refuse to call me Marcel?" Marcel asks sounding annoyed with Klaus.

"I prefer calling you Marcellus, because it's the name I chose so it's what I call you." Klaus says explaining his reasons.

"Now, you seem stressed and jet lagged so how about we go to sleep and when we awake we'll go to the best nightclub Brunswick, Maine has to offer." Klaus says and then they're out.

The next day, Marcel wakes up first and decides to order room service which causes Klaus to wake up later when there's a knock on the door.

"What? What, who's there?" Klaus murmured half asleep as jumps up from bed and looks as though he's prepared to fight.

"Easy Jackie Chan, it's just room service." Marcel says before he opens the door to reveal room service.

"Oh okay." Klaus says seeming more awake.

"I got you food because I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up." Marcel says and holds out a plate of food in front of him.

Klaus gladly takes the plate then sits on the bed and digs in.

Afterwards, Klaus falls back asleep leaving Marcel to do whatever he'd like until Klaus reawakens which leads to Marcel watching TV.

A few hours later, Klaus wakes up and sits next to Marcel, who is watching the Simpsons.

"Look who's finally awake, it's 7:32 p.m." Marcel says relieved to see Klaus up.

"I'm aware of what time it is, I planned to wake up this late. Now we can to that nightclub I told you about." Klaus says happily as Marcel turns off the TV.

"Alright then, why are we lounging around for let's go clubbing." Marcel says excitedly and they leave for the club.

The next morning, Klaus wakes up in an empty room.

"Marcel?" Klaus asks after he starts wandering around his hotel room.

Klaus walks into the bathroom and starts to shower.

After a few hours of being alone, Klaus calls Marcel.

"Hey, Marcel where are you?" Klaus asks once he picked up the phone.

"Uh, I have no idea I think I'm in a different hotel, with a girl." Marcel says giving Klaus a reasonable theory.

"Just get back here as soon as you can, alright?" Klaus says slightly disturbed.

"Alright." Marcel says and they end the call.

After having a lot of fun in Maine, a week later Klaus and Marcel are walking around town talking and eating corn dogs.

"Who knew there was so much to do in Maine?" Marcel asks Klaus sounding like an excitable kid.

"I'm sure most of the people who live here would know." Klaus replies with clear sarcasm.

"Well obviously, but I'm just asking on if tourists are shocked." Marcel says in a questioning tone.

He continues talk but Klaus can barely hear him as it's very muffled and slowly starts turning to white noise.

Just when they're about to cross the street, Klaus nearly collapses on the sidewalk but Marcel catches him before he completely falls.

Marcel puts one of Klaus' arms around himself and starts walking back to the hotel reassuring everyone he's fine.

Once in the hotel room, Marcel places Klaus on the couch and waits for him to wake up.

When Klaus does awake he sees Marcel sitting across from him.

"May I ask why you collapsed on me?" Marcel asks concerned.

"It was an impromptu nap, you know I can't control that." Klaus says praying that would reassure him.

"See I would believe that, but those are also spontaneous which means you just hit the floor without any signs. You showed signs that you were about to collapse." Marcel explains and Klaus just sighs.

"Fine, you caught me. Remember the party we went to and got completely smashed at?" Klaus asks.

"Vaguely, continue." Marcel says plainly.

"Well I slowly started remembering, then I saw this and remembered how I got it." Klaus says as he lifts up his sleeve to reveal small, dented yet grazed teeth marks along the vein of his right arm and Marcel looks at it confused.

"We were completely smashed when you asked if people's arms are edible and since neither of us new at the time, I volunteered for you to test it on me. This bite came from you." Klaus explains and Marcel looks shocked as well as upset.

"This is bad like really really bad, you're dying. We should tell Kol, he needs to know this." Marcel says starting to panic.

"No we can't tell Kol, then he'll try to fix it and part of the Hollow can come together." Klaus says trying to calm Marcel as he lies back on the couch.

"Vincent made it clear that the Hollow can only resurface and come together is if you're all in the same room not just two of you but that fact aside, you need to tell Kol and more importantly Hope." Marcel says and Klaus starts shaking his head.

"No I don't want Hope to worry, I'll be fine." Klaus says.

"My bite has no cure Klaus, you're going to die unless Kol can manage to find a way to save you." Marcel says and turns to walk away.

"That's if he actually wants to, let alone cares enough to save me." Klaus says sadly and starts choking.

Marcel turns around to see the bite worsening then vamp speeds off and comes back with a computer.

He sits on the couch opposite of Klaus and Skypes Kol.

Davina answers the Skype call happily.

"Hello? Hi Marcel, What's up?" Davina asks cheerfully.

"Oh not much, where's Kol?" Marcel asks clearly trying to search side of the computer.

"He's in the shower right now. What can he help you with?" Hope says walking up in a bathing suit and a towel.

"Are you guys going swimming or something?" Marcel asks taking note of Hope's appearance.

"Nope, we just came back from the pool." Davina says hugging Hope.

Just then Kol walks out of the bathroom clothed.

"I heard Marcel's voice and that fact we wants to see me." Kol exclaims implying he was eavesdropping.

"Yes, we have a problem and I didn't know who else to skype." Marcel says and Kol put a hand to his chest mouthing 'I'm touched' in the background.

Marcel tells them everything that Klaus told him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Marcel told them what happened, it was silent on both ends of the Skype call for a while.

"Daddy's dying?" Hope asks tearfully, praying it isn't true.

"No, we can fix him, we are going to fix him and everything is going to be fine afterwards." Kol says reassuring and hugging Hope.

"That's a great plan and all but how are we going to do that? You and Klaus can't interact and even if you can, one traveling to the other will take too long and if you haven't noticed, we don't have a lot of time." Marcel explains and they then hear Klaus choking on Marcel's end.

"He has a point Kol, we don't have a lot of time. I may have an idea to get us there though." Davina says and Kol looks at her.

"What might you be scheming, darling?" Kol asks seductively as well as suggestively.

"Well I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm a witch, I can transport us there." Davina says pretty cockily.

"Alright, that works. Just please hurry." Marcel says and they can hear Klaus' choking getting worse.

"Ok, I just need to take the computer so I don't send us to Africa or Madagascar. I've never done a teleportation spell before." Davina explains as she picks up the computer and starts the spell as Kol and Hope hold onto her.

They all open their eyes, and they're in the very nice penthouse suite where Marcel is sitting next to Klaus, patting his head with wet towel.

"Daddy." Hope tries to run to him but Kol stops her.

"Kol." Klaus says eagerly and Kol walks over to him.

"I'm here Nik." Kol says soothingly and sits on the table.

"Kol, I'm so sorry. I'm, I'm sorry." Klaus says looking in every direction but where Kol is sitting.

"It's my fault. It's always my fault. First Henrik, then Finn, and now you. I keep getting my siblings killed. I deserve to die and pay for all my sins." Klaus says still anxiously looking around for Kol.

"Nik, I'm right here. Look at me, I'm right here." Kol says kneeling next to the couch Klaus is on and grabs his face concerned.

"I'm sorry I told the Mystic Falls Gang about the cure maybe if I didn't you'd still be here. Please, please forgive me Kol." Klaus says staring right through Kol.

"He's hallucinating." Kol says realizing and sounding slightly upset for his brother.

"We need to save him, now." Davina says and starts looking through a grimoire.

"Davina? Another person I have failed, manipulated, used, and betrayed." Klaus says looking at her and also through her.

"I couldn't be more sorry about Timothy. I shouldn't have done what I did." Klaus says with a slight sad tone in his voice.

"What did you do to Tim?" Davina asks finally looking up from her grimoire.

"What didn't I do to Timothy? You never knocked him out with your magic, I vamp sped him away from you and threw him over the balcony." Klaus explains and Davina just looks at him shocked yet unamused.

"Alright, I found a spell that might work." Davina says and then turns to Hope.

"Can you get syringes from my bag?" Davina asks.

"Sure." Hope says and rummages through Davina's bag until she finds them.

"Here you go." Hope says handing Davina the syringes.

Davina takes one, opens it, and sticks it in the bite wound.

"Davina." Klaus groans in slight pain.

"Oh, relax this is going to help." Davina says as she retracts some of the venom and then puts it to the side.

Every two minutes after that, she keeps extracting the venom.

"May I ask what you're doing? Not that I'm complaining." Kol asks curiously.

"Draining the venom as a temporary cure and then I'm going to perform the spell." Davina explains as she continues to drain the venom.

"What kind of spell is it?" Hope asks.

"It's a reversal spell." Davina says slightly upset.

"That's great. What's the problem?" Marcel asks clearly noticing her upset look.

"It's an age reversal spell, so I'm thinking of turning him eighteen. I don't know, is that a good age?" Davina says as she looks at Kol.

"Actually it's a perfect age, I mean it is after his voice cracked and he hit puberty." Kol explains and Davina chuckles a little.

"Oh, shut up you two." Klaus murmurs slightly pissed.

"Just do the spell, please." Marcel says pleading.

"Alright." Davina says as she puts five of the syringes in her bag.

"Kol, can you get me a bowl please?" Davina asks as Kol gets her one and hands it to her.

Davina thanks him with a peck on the mouth then starts emptying all of the syringes of the venom into the bowl after the bite wound is healed and gone.

Davina then says a different spell as she puts her fingers in the bowl after she put Klaus' blood and Kol's blood into it.

She then starts the actual spell and 3 minutes in, her nose starts to bleed.

"Davina? Davina!" Kol starts to shout at her to stop the spell when her ears and eyes also start to bleed.

Davina kept chanting regardless of Kol's pleas until the wind that was blowing and candles that were lit and flames rising stopped.

"I did it." Davina says weakly yet happily and falls unconscious.

Kol, Hope and Marcel run to her aid and Kol feeds her some of his blood.

"Wake up Davina. Please, please wake up." Kol says very upset that she isn't responding to his blood as her heart has clearly stopped.

Two minutes later, Davina regains consciousness and just looks at Kol who looks relieved.

"I did it." Davina exclaims again still weak.

"Well you definitely did something." Marcel says looking at the couch where Klaus was lying causing Davina to sit up and Kol and Hope to look as well.

On the couch, where Klaus was lying, is now a newborn infant Klaus sleeping wrapped in an old fashioned blanket wrap.

"Oh shit." Davina says in horror as she gets up and runs to the grimoire.

"Shit, shit, Shit!" Davina yells in a whisper so she doesn't wake up the baby.

"I blame you Kol." Davina says slightly angered.

"Great, let's all blame Kol." Marcel says very monotoned.

"Wait, what did I do?" Kol asks curiously.

"You distracted me from all the shouting you were doing. It says here that any distractions and/or change of age reversal would make the spell harder for the witch to cast." Davina explains in a whisper clearly mad at Kol.

"I didn't know that, you never said anything about that." Kol also says in a whispered yet angry tone.

"Oh, well then I forgot to mention it but I thought you would look at the grimoire because of your need to know everything." Davina yells back in a whisper.

"Guys! Can we not do this right now? I think I'm slowly fading." Hope whispers cutting the argument short and showing them her hand that's slowly becoming transparent.

"Klaus is clearly a newborn, if he's younger than his child than she'd fade to oblivion until he's at an appropriate age to have a seven year old." Marcel whispers concluding the problem.

"Then we have to send him away, as if he were just born elsewhere to keep Hope's existence regardless of his age." Kol whispers as he points to his now newborn older brother.

"Alright, I know exactly where to send him." Davina says happily after she finished writing a letter.

"Are you sure you want to do two spells in one day?" Kol asks worried for her safety.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Also it's now or never if you want to keep him and your niece." Davina says as she picks Klaus up and puts him in a basket she prepared then slides the letter gently next to him.

"Alright, let's do it." Marcel says confidently clearly over the shock.

Davina does the spell and the basket's gone.

"My dad's a baby." Hope says, the shock finally getting to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The basket lands on an icy doorstep and baby Klaus is still sleeping.

A guy walks up to the door and sees the basket but doesn't see what's inside because a blanket is covering it.

The guy has a girl with him, who is very impatient.

"Can we go inside now? I'm freezing out here." The girl whispers.

The guy picks up the basket and they walk inside.

Just as the man puts the basket on the coffee table, the girl pulls him into a kiss.

As the two are making out on the couch, the 'basket' starts making noise.

"What was that?" the girl asks sitting up with the guy still kissing her neck.

The basket makes a little more noise and the guy stops to look at the basket and then the girl.

"Something's in there, Elijah." the girl says worried yet curious.

Elijah gets up and removes the blanket to reveal an adorable baby.

"It's a baby, Katherine." Elijah says and Katherine stands next to him looking shocked.

"Someone left a baby on your doorstep? How long was he there?" Katherine asks worried picking up the baby.

"I have no idea." Elijah says as he notices a letter fall onto the floor.

"What is that?" Elijah asks curiously as he picks up the letter to read.

' _Dear whoever retrieves this, The child in this basket belongs to me and my fiance, as his parents are deceased, his name is Niklaus. We are his aunt and uncle, I send him to you because me and my fiance can barely take care of ourselves and we are in no condition to raise a child as we move around a lot. I beg of you to please take care of him in anyway that you can. Anyway is better than noway. I pray this finds a nice person or family. With many thanks and much love, his Aunt, Davina Claire'_

"His aunt and uncle can't raise him, his parents are dead, and I can't put him in the foster system." Elijah says clearly concerned on what to do.

"Well, it would be kind of rude to just pawn him off on another family or person." Katherine says walking closer to Elijah.

Elijah gladly takes him from her, annoying Katherine.

"Look at him. It's as though he was born at least an hour ago." Elijah exclaims as Katherine looks to floor.

"So what are you going to do?" Katherine asks him.

"I'm going to keep him." Elijah says and Katherine looks proud as well as relieved from his response.

"Alright, what's his name?" Katherine asks joyfully.

"Well in the letter, his aunt says his name is Niklaus. I think it's a suiting name." Elijah says and Katherine's face falls slightly.

"Can I read that letter?" Katherine asks and Elijah hands it to her.

"Thank you." Katherine says and reads the letter yet it's a different letter from what Elijah read.

' _Dear anyone who reads through the glamour spell, If you're reading this that means you're with Elijah. I am a colleague of Klaus. He was suffering a horrendous incurable bite, I was going to de-age him only a few years earlier so I can find a cure. Yet you can clearly see what 'a few years' means. If you find this, know that this is the Klaus you know just as an infant. I'm praying with all my might that this didn't wind up in the hands of one of Klaus' enemies if it did, oh well I wish the best of luck to him. Of course because of the flaw in the spell, I bought myself quite a bit of time. Please, please, please, I'm begging you to take care of him the best that you can, anything to be raised from is better than raising yourself and growing up alone. Many thanks, Klaus' ally, Davina Claire_

Katherine sits back down on the couch in shock, rereading the letter.

"Yeah, I was in shock too. I mean someone who just can't take care of a child decides to pawn the child off to someone else. It's a bit rude if you ask me." Elijah says causing Katherine to stop reading the letter.

"Yeah, it's definitely a bit rude." Katherine says nodding her head in agreement.

Just then Niklaus opens his eyes to reveal the prettiest, darkest blue eyes ever.

"Wow, his eyes are so blue." Katherine says looking hypnotized by them.

Baby Klaus stretches, puts his arm in the air, and closes his eyes again going back to sleep.

"He's so adorably precious, I'm glad I'm keeping him." Elijah says and Katherine starts walking towards the door.

"Hey, how about you stay with me and help me raise him?" Elijah causing Katherine to stop and turn around to face him.

"Not that I wouldn't complain, but how long can I help out?" Katherine asks clearly considering the offer.

"How about forever? I'm kidding, however long you want is fine with me." Elijah responds causing Katherine to smirk.

"Alright, I'm very excited for once. I get to help you raise a baby, it's like a long lost dream come true." Katherine exclaims as she walks closer to look at baby Niklaus more.


	4. Chapter 4

(It's been a very quiet several months for Marcel, he had no one to talk to after the whole Klaus incident but at least he knew Davina was going to search non-stop for a cure but until then she was raising Hope with Kol like Klaus would want them to. Yet after the incident he was left in Maine, an unknown state, without a guide to assist him, he was alone and he was very unsure on how he felt about it.)

In the Katherine/Elijah household were months of wonderful torture.

The torture part was neither of them got much sleep and the midnight crying from Klaus.

It was even worse since Elijah chose to have the baby sleep in his bed with him.

It wasn't as bad for Katherine as it was Elijah since Katherine was sleeping on the pull out bed couch, so needless to say, Katherine got more sleep but when Niklaus started crying they were both awake much to their dismays.

The wonderful part was the fact they were raising a kid as Elijah's always wanted to as did Katherine, since she never raised or even held her daughter.

Of course it took a while for Katherine to get used to the fact she was helping her boyfriend raise her five hundred year old nemesis.

(When Elijah lost his memory, he couldn't remember why his Katerina hated him as she was the first person to come to his mind. This happened because he started a relationship with Katherine away from his family and it was because of his family that he and Katherine broke up but with no memory of his family, they picked up where they left off once Katherine picked up on the fact he didn't remember his family whatsoever.)

Since neither of them have had any previous experience with children, it had some complications in the first two months of raising him.

Unfortunately, the teething has been going on for three months, since the teething started when he was three months.

Elijah was watching as Niklaus was attempting to roll over from stomach to back.

"Okay, so I went shopping and I got something that might help the

nighttime teething." Katherine says as she walks in the house, closing the door behind her, with only one bag that Elijah can see.

"That's very helpful. Come look." Elijah says and Katherine walks in just in time to see Niklaus roll over.

"Aww, is that the first time he's rolled over?" Katherine asks as she walks over to him with something behind her back.

"Yeah the first time he's rolled over in front of you." Elijah says casually with a small chuckle.

"Here you go, Nik. I got this for you." Katherine says as she crouches down and shows him an adorable wolf stuffed animal.

Niklaus looks up at her then laughs at the stuffed animal, trying to grab at it happily.

Katherine just looks at Elijah in shock by the laugh.

"Ok, that one is new for me." Elijah replies as though Katherine asked him about the laughing yet she didn't say anything.

"Ok, glad we're on the same page." Katherine says as she hands Nik the toy and he shoves it in his mouth.

"That toy was a good call, now we can sleep again." Elijah says in a tone of relief as he stands up and walks over to Katherine who stood up.

"Yep, sleep is definitely important, especially for him since he's still growing." Katherine says trying to sound like she does sleep.

"So what made you choose the wolf stuffed animal?" Elijah says walking a bit closer to her.

"I don't know, he just seems like a wolf person. I mean besides he loves it and…." Katherine trails off as she looks down.

"Elijah, where's Niklaus?" Katherine asks worried which makes Elijah look down where Niklaus was in worry.

"I have no idea." Elijah says but before they can get more worried, they here baby giggling in the kitchen.

The two share looks of relief before walking into the kitchen to Nik on his stomach teething on his wolf looking at the fridge.

"Now how did you get in here?" Elijah says and Niklaus looks at him, giggles gets on his hands and knees and starts to crawl away until the fridge opens.

Niklaus turns around, crawls over to fridge, places his wolf stuffed animal inside it, and crawls away again.

When he does, the fridge closes the same way it opened, no one being anywhere near it.

"Well I'm overjoyed that he's crawling but how did that fridge open and close when no one was near it?" Elijah states as Katherine just shrugs and decides to follow him so he doesn't hurt himself.

Elijah understood why Katherine was walking away, and followed her around the first story of the house for about two hours until they find themselves in the kitchen again.

Katherine opens the fridge while Nik grabs his now cold stuffed animal and lies on his stomach to roll on his back and starts teething on it, with his feet in the air, looking up at them.

"I must admit, he is a very smart baby." Elijah says and Katherine nods in agreement as they watch him teething.


	5. Chapter 5

One day when Elijah was out, Katherine was in the house alone with a seven month old Klaus.

At 8:00 in the morning Katherine's alarm clock went off and she sleepily yet quickly hit the snooze button and she decided to be awake before the baby woke up.

Katherine spends the day watching Klaus until her stomach starts grumbling.

'I was wondering when I was going to get hungry.' Katherine thought as she picked up Klaus and walked into the kitchen.

"Now, I'm just going to make some food, please stay here." Katherine says as she puts Niklaus on the kitchen counter.

After Katherine cooked her food, she leaned against the counter holding her plate and attempting to eat the food that was just cooked.

Klaus saw her food and crawled over to get a closer look.

"You won't like this, it's too hot." Katherine says when Klaus crawled over to her.

Klaus just looks at her until she finally looks back at him and the minute she looks at him, his eyes start getting bigger and she looks down right hypnotized with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Fine, you can try some." Katherine says looking away from him, giving up, which causes him to giggle at her easy surrender.

Katherine takes her spoon out of her mashed potatoes and blows on it a bit before slowly moving it towards Klaus' direction.

Once the spoon is near his face, he puts his mouth on the spoon and then quickly removes it making disgusted facial expressions.

"I told you you wouldn't like it Nik." Katherine says in an 'I told you so' tone.

Klaus looks at her grumpily until Elijah walks in the house.

"What are you two troublesome kids doing?" Elijah asks as he walks in the kitchen seeing Katherine sitting on the counter.

Klaus gets excited seeing and attempts to greet him so Elijah walks over and just picks him up instead.

The minute Klaus is in his arms, he snuggles his face into his neck while Katherine shares tension filled stares with Elijah, who returns the stares.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm just amazed." Katherine says in awe while sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Elijah's waist, who is standing in front of her.

"Why is that?" Elijah asks looking mainly at her mouth when she speaks.

"This is our first attempt at raising a child, who managed to reach eight months, and he's still alive. I'm just impressed, that's all." Katherine says smiling before pulling Elijah into a deep kiss.

"Yeah, I'm definitely impressed as well. I'm sure his aunt and uncle would be proud that he's alive, don't you?" Elijah admits before asking her.

"Yeah, they will definitely be proud." Katherine says pulling Elijah into another deep kiss.

There kiss starts turning into a more heated make out session until they hear Niklaus crawl in, making noise.

Elijah pulls away and turns around to face him.

"What are you up to Niklaus?" Elijah asks walking away from Katherine and crouching down three feet away from him.

Both Elijah and Katherine watch as Niklaus stands up using the a counter with drawers and starts unsteadily walking towards Elijah until he lands in his arms.

"Oh, were those his first steps?" Katherine asks happily as she puts a hand over her mouth in a state of shock as well as being happy.

"Yeah, I think they were." Elijah replies as he looks down at Niklaus then turns around to face Katherine.

Then Klaus attempts walking further towards which he does but falls grabbing her feet.

Katherine tries to lift him up but he walks back over to Elijah, who picks him up instead.

Elijah looks at Niklaus as though he were a happy father and Katherine were the happy mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Elijah is lying in his bed, sleeping, thinking his arm is wrapped around Niklaus.

He pulls 'Niklaus' closer until he's pressed into him and his eyes flutter open to see a pillow and he jumps up, realizing the baby isn't there.

"Easy, he just needed a diaper change." Katherine whispers once Elijah jumped up.

Elijah looks down to see a bottomless Nik with a clean diaper underneath him and watches on as Katherine puts the diaper on.

Elijah gets up and helps Katherine clean up the diaper changing area as Niklaus starts walking around but then goes back to crawling.

When Elijah walks into the bathroom, Nik starts getting teary-eyed until Katherine hands him his wolf stuffed animal.

Once Elijah comes back, he picks up the garbage and turns his back to throw it out.

"Dad-da." Klaus says causing Elijah to stop what he's doing and Katherine to put a hand over her mouth, shocked.

"What?" Elijah asks in a whisper as he turns around, after he threw away the garbage, to see Niklaus on his back, with his feet in the air, as he holds his toes.

"Lijah." Klaus says as he starts giggling and Elijah picks him up.

"Dad-da!" Niklaus says as he slams his head into Elijah's neck and snuggles into it.

Katherine remembers Klaus telling her one night, when he was drunk, that his first word was Elijah in a manner of speaking, so this first-hand experience is a serious shocker to her.

"His first word, he said his first word." Elijah says continuing to sound like a very proud father as he bounces Klaus in his arms and Katherine watches on in awe.

"Dad-da." Klaus says sleepily and then falls asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

After Niklaus' first word, Elijah went back to sleep.

The minute he did, a floodgate of dreams that star a Niklaus, a Rebekah, a Kol, a Henrik, a Freya, and himself from the past but mainly of him and Niklaus.

The dreams felt as though they were the most real things, but why would they just randomly appear in his mind?

Then he realized they didn't just appear out of nowhere, they appeared after Niklaus said his first word.

As he continued tossing and turning, since Niklaus went to sleep next to Katherine on the pull-out bed couch, he kept getting memories, of his human time, of 1492, and even his more modern times when he's with Katherine, then with a girl named Gia and even a girl named Hayley.

Elijah couldn't have been more confused by these dreams, or visions.

Maybe they are neither dreams or visions, what if they're memories?

Elijah realized he was thinking too much for sleep and wakes himself up to tell Katherine about.

Once Elijah was downstairs, he walks into the kitchen to see Katherine feeding Klaus, who has just fell back asleep.

"Hey, do you have a second?" Elijah asks which makes Katherine curious.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Katherine asks concerned holding a sleeping Niklaus.

"We need to talk." Elijah says in a tone that makes Katherine concerned.

After he says that they are sitting on the pull-out bed couch as Elijah explains everything he dreamed and the possibility that they're not dreams but visions of memories that started after Niklaus said his first word.

Katherine intently listens as he tells her about the life he remembers after he revisited New Orleans.

"Do you think it's possible for this Niklaus to be the Niklaus from my memories?" Elijah asks sounding confused on the possibility after he explains everything to her.

"I don't know, but I think it might be possible." Katherine says trying to sound as confused as Elijah but he sees right through it.

"You do know I always know when you are lying. Are you hiding something from me?" Elijah asks after he explains he's not buying her confusion.

"I was told to give this to you if you start asking questions. It was said to help you remember." Katherine explains handing him the letter that came with the basket that carried Niklaus.

"I already read that. I'm not sure how…." Elijah began saying but trails off when he touches the letter, which causes his head to tilt up, as Katherine sees his eyes go wide, as well as white, and she can literally see every memory of his, from baby to adult including his vampire years, in the white of his eyes like a very fast yet emotional movie.

"I remember. I remember everything." Elijah says as he looks at Katherine which causes her to smile and pull him on top of her as they start kissing so they're now making out while Niklaus sleeps next to them.

"Wait, how in the hell is Niklaus a baby?" Elijah asks which causes them to stop making out.

"Now that you remember, you should probably read the letter." Katherine says while they sit up as she hands Elijah the letter again and this time he can read through Davina's glamour spell.

"He was dying?" Elijah asks concerned but with an upset tone as well.

"Yeah, apparently Davina looked for and found the first helpful looking spell and used it so she can find a cure." Katherine says comforting Elijah.


	9. Chapter 9

***A few years later***

Katherine is lying on Elijah's bed, in his shirt and her hair messy, sleeping after their adult night.

Katherine's eyes flutter open to see an empty bed with a note on the opposite nightstand.

She sits up, yawns and stretches, then grabs the note.

"Sorry for leaving early, Niklaus wanted out on the town. We'll be home soon exclamation point. Much love, Elijah and Nik." Katherine reads the sticky note aloud seeing that Klaus wrote we'll be home soon, Much love, and his name while Elijah had clearly written the rest of it.

Little did Katherine know, is that they were already home.

"Ok Niklaus remember, we got to be quiet if we want to surprise Katherine." Elijah says in a whisper as he holds cotton candy and paint on his nose.

"Got it." Klaus whispers back but while they are in the middle of the staircase, Klaus' nose starts bleeding.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Niklaus asks which causes Elijah to turn around and crouch down to look at him.

"Katerina!" Elijah practically yells which makes her jump a little yet also alerts her of trouble.

Katherine runs out of Elijah's room, still in his shirt, and on the halfway point of the staircase where they are.

"What, What's happening?" Katherine asks as she crouches down to turn Klaus' head towards her and she sees the blood running down his nose.

"Oh my god. Elijah, call Davina." Katherine says as she continues to embrace Niklaus and then pulls him into a hug.

Elijah takes out his phone and dials Davina's number, which he remembered.

"Hello Davina, it's Elijah." Elijah says as soon as Davina answered the phone.

"Elijah?" Kol asks confused.

"Kol? Where's Davina?" Elijah asks as he watches Katherine go to put Klaus on the pull-out bed couch downstairs.

"She's right here." Kol says and as he hands the phone to Davina, he mouths that it is Elijah on the phone which causes Davina to grab the phone from.

"Elijah?" Davina asks curiously.

"Davina, one I remember, two I got your letter as well as Niklaus and three we have a serious problem." Elijah explains.

"What's the problem?" Davina asks and then both Kol and Hope see her face start to fall after she asked.

"Ok. Yeah, I understand. That is a serious problem. We will get there as soon as we can. Thank you for informing me." Davina says in a sad yet monotoned voice and she hangs up the phone.

"Good news, your uncle Elijah remembers you and we're going to see him." Davina says trying to at least sound enthusiastic.

"What's the bad news?" Kol asks concerned and obviously knowing there's bad news.

"Uh, the spell I performed on Klaus, it is an irreversible spell but unfortunately it can be sped up which is apparently what happened. He was only raised a good four years before someone found out his status of being human." Davina explains sadly.

"Ok, the second part sounds bad but why is the first part bad?" Hope asks confused.

"It's a bad thing because if the spell was cast to prevent death than it being sped up would put him in the same position he was before the spell was casted which in his case, he was dying and now he is again only now he is four." Davina explains clarifying and making both Kol and Hope upset.

"We have to help him." Hope says positively.

"I would but I don't have a cure yet." Davina says still upset.

"Then we will worry about that when we get there, right now we need to get there as well as we need allies." Kol says as he takes out his phone to call his sister to explain to her what happened and tells her to invite some allies or anyone she trusts, as Davina does a locater spell.


	10. Chapter 10

After a locator spell to find Elijah and a transportation spell to get there, they knock on the door just as Rebekah's car speeds to a stop in the driveway, where Kol sees Matt in the passenger seat.

"What's he doing here?" Kol asks bitterly towards Matt once they get out of the car.

"Relax Kol, he's here to help. Oh and Matt, if you don't mind I invited Caroline." Rebekah explains to Kol, then says as she turns to Matt and places her forehead on his cheek after kissing it, implying that they are in a relationship.

Elijah finally opens the door just as Freya, with her girlfriend Keelin, pull up and park by the curb since Rebekah's car apparently takes up the entire driveway.

"Who called her?" Davina says even more bitter towards Freya than Kol was with Matt.

"I did." Rebekah says and Davina growls at Freya.

"Can you guys come inside any day now?" Elijah asks impatiently and they all file in the house.

Once they all walk in, they see Katherine tending to a sick, 4-year-old Klaus.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Rebekah asks being the bitter one this time.

"She's been helping me take care of him." Elijah explains as Matt just nods in Katherine's direction, unquestioning.

"She has?" Rebekah asks in a monotone and an even more bitter tone in her voice.

"Yes, she has." Katherine says in an equally bitter tone as she walks away from Klaus.

"So, how is he?" Davina asks breaking the bitter tension as she rushes to Klaus' aid.

"Besides the fact that he's sick and dying? I'm sure he's just dandy." Katherine asks and then states very sarcastically causing Davina to intently glare at her.

"That's a voice that definitely rings a few bells." Klaus says weakly causing Katherine to walk over to him.

"Zdravei, Katerina." Klaus says still weakly and manages to smirk at her before coughing up blood.

"Good to know he can speak Bulgarian, even when he's dying." Rebekah says clearly annoyed by what her brother can and can't do.

"I'm just glad his ego is still in check." Kol says slightly happy about the fact he just stated.

"Ok so the last time I cured this bite, I used Keelin's venom. I might be able to do it again with the right materials." Freya says trying to refocus everyone on the fact that Klaus is a dying 4 year old.

"She's right, we need to focus. Davina, do you think you can find a cure for this?" Klaus asks Davina, totally blowing off the fact that Freya offered her help.

"I might be able to. If I can reverse-engineer the aging spell, and add a few ingredients as well as remove some then yeah, I can probably find a possible cure." Davina says taking out and looking at the grimoires she brought.

"Possible? Darling, can't you be a bit more precise?" Kol asks clearly sounding worried about Klaus yet also distant from the situation.

"I'm sorry Kol, but possible is the best and only answer I can give you." Davina says not even glancing from the grimoire she's reading.

"Davina, you won't be able to find a cure before I die. You have to enact plan B." Klaus says weakly which causes Davina to look at him in shock.

"Klaus no, plan B is not an option we have right now." Davina says after she closes the grimoire and rushes to his aid.

"Sweetheart, plan B is the only option we have right now. You want to find a cure and I don't want to die, so just do it." Klaus manages to say before continuing to cough up more blood.

"What in the bloody hell is he talking about?" Rebekah asks confused as everyone else starts to shrug.

"Plan B is this. He helped me make it by letting me channel him." Davina explains as she holds up a gold dagger.

"You made a second one?" Kol asks confused on how she got the dagger.

"He let me use Elijah's since he wasn't going to be using it on him. So Elijah's dagger became his dagger. Klaus are you sure you want me to use this?" Davina explains then asks Klaus once she turns back around.

"Just do it, it's the only way unless you wanted to slow down the effects." Klaus says as he places the white oak ash in Davina's hand.

Davina dips the dagger in the ash, looks at him again to make sure and once he nods his head, she shoves it through his chest and watches his four year old self groan as he turns grey, implying he is in fact an Original again.

After a moment of silence, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Matt says as he walks over to the door and answers it.

"Oh hey Caroline." Matt says after he opens the door.

"Hey Matt. I hope you don't mind, I brought some company with me." Caroline says as she walks in the house with Finn and Sage following behind her.

"Finn?! Sage?!" Kol asks very surprised and happy to see them as runs towards them.

"Your welcome." Caroline says even though no one thanked her or even know what she did.

"How is this even possible?" Kol asks still very excited, much like a child.

"I'll explain it later. So Rebekah calls me and I come, even though I have no idea what's going on." Caroline says scanning around and then looks at Rebekah for answers.

Before Rebekah can say anything, Caroline realizes that Katherine is there and her eyes follow where Katherine's facing to see a grey four year old.

"Did you turn and kill a four old? Who's kid is that?" Caroline asks concerned sounding as glum as everyone looks as Davina is looking through grimoire after grimoire.

"No, no one turned and killed a four year old. That is Klaus." Katherine says which makes Finn and Sage's jaws drop, in disbelief and Caroline to just look shocked yet also slightly upset.

"How it happened is a long story for another time." Davina says quickly before anyone could even ask.

"Ok so this spell teaches me how to make food that will always taste good. Not what I'm looking for but definitely keeping." Davina murmurs then flips the page.

Hours pass and Davina finally gets to a third grimoire but she starts turning the pages so quickly, no one's sure if she actually reads that fast or is just fanning herself with the book.

"My god, I think I found it!" Davina exclaims excitedly causing everyone to look up at her.

"What, the cure?" Rebekah asks a little too hopeful.

"What no, I found a spell that can make tacos appear right in front of you and I thought we could use a food break." Davina says and everyone looks at her like they're judging her.

"I thought you were looking for a cure to this." Freya groans impatiently.

"Well maybe I'll prolong my search and eat my tacos incredibly slow too all because you gave me attitude just now." Davina says bitterly as she really emphasized and to prove she's even more so towards Freya.

"Davina darling, focus." Kol says in a wary tone.

"What, I think I deserve to be bitter towards her! You should be lucky I'm not angry at you or Elijah!" Davina shouts as she unintentionally gives Freya an intense migraine and lights the candles which causes the flames to get higher.

"Davina, I'm not saying that you don't deserve to be, I'm just saying you should save Klaus before you burn this place to the ground." Kol says causing Davina to calm down after she realizes that she lit all the candles.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was in control. Being dead just made me lose control of my magic, I blame Freya." Davina says as Kol comforts her.

"She almost killed me with her unstable magic!" Freya yells obviously believing she deserves attention.

"Oh shut up, nobody cares about your opinion. From what I'm hearing, you definitely deserved it and I don't even know what you did." Caroline says impatiently and also annoyed by Freya as well as defending Davina, even though she doesn't know either of them, impressing a few of the people in the room.

"Davina, right? If I put that bitch on a leash, can you please keep trying to find a cure?" Caroline says calmly handing Davina a different grimoire with a small, reassuring smile.

Davina takes the grimoire from Caroline, returning a similar smile as well as a small nod.

Davina sits on the coffee table that's next to Klaus and starts reading spells that could possibly work as though as he'll respond to her.

Behind Davina, on a different table, is a lot of witch ingredients along with her bag and other grimoires, which Caroline glances at and then walks over to the table to browse all the ingredients.

After watching several test subjects melt or implode, Davina is sitting on the chair next to the table of ingredients still reading the grimoire as Caroline impatiently paces, reminding a few people, mainly his siblings, Sage, and Katherine, of Klaus.

"Ok yeah yeah blah blah, we got it." Caroline says impatiently as she closes and takes the grimoire from Davina, annoying her.

"I was reading that." Davina says showing her annoyance.

"Yeah and I was getting a headache. Move over." Caroline says showing the fact that she's impatient and annoyed.

"What, Why?" Davina asks confused yet still annoyed.

"This isn't my first rodeo, I think I might know what the cure is. Move, please." Caroline says and Davina moves aside so Caroline can sit down.

Caroline starts looking at three different grimoires at once, murmuring under her breath while putting random measurements in different bowls.

"Alright, do you have any extracted venom?" Caroline asks turning to face Davina.

"Yeah, there's two left. Here." Davina says as she hands them to her.

"Fantastic, thank you Davina." Caroline says as she takes them from Davina and turns back around to continue intently focusing on the cure.

Caroline injects the two syringes into the bowl and it changes to a maroon-ish color.

"That's a good sign. I just need the blood of any or all siblings, and the blood of the witch who casted the previous spell on him." Caroline explains, clearly hoping this will work, as all of Klaus' siblings drop their blood in the bowl making it turn more of a dark purple-ish color.

After Davina finally admits to being the witch, Caroline bites her wrist, places it over the bowl, and presses on the wound so more blood comes out.

Once the cure turns into a reddish purple color, Caroline rips part of her own shirt off, wraps it around Davina's wrist, and pats it then mouths 'thank you' to her.

"Alright a drop of blood of the ones he loves most." Caroline murmurs as Hope pricks her finger with the bobby pin in her hair and drops some of her blood in the bowl causing it to turn slightly darker.

Once Katherine realized what Caroline murmured meant, she pricked Elijah's finger and put more of his blood in the bowl making it even darker.

"Now that that's over with, the blood of his soulmate?" Caroline asks herself and has confusion in her murmured tone.

"Does he even have one of those?" Caroline asks still murmuring to herself with confusion and disbelief in her tone.

"Well, better take safety precautions." Caroline says continuing to murmur under her breath as she pricks her own finger with one of her fangs and presses on the wound so she bleeds in the bowl making it turn the color it's supposed to.

"Is it done?" Davina asks curiously.

"I think it is." Caroline says sounding slightly unsure about the cure she just made.

"Great, a finished cure and no test subjects. That- that is just bloody fantastic." Rebekah says bitterly which causes Caroline to just smirk with an idea.

"I wouldn't say we don't have any test subjects." Caroline says emphasizing any which catches everyone's attention.

"Uh, Rebekah's right. I'm not seeing any dying test subjects in need of a cure." Davina says sarcastically looking around.

Right when Davina finishes that statement, Caroline vamp speeds over to Klaus, bites down on his visible arm, which has the wound on it, and lifts her head up trying to ingest it instead of puke it up.

"Now you do." Caroline says with blood on her face and breathing heavily after the venom goes down, leaving everyone in shock of what she just did.

"You know one of us could've done that, right?" Rebekah asks breaking the shocked silence.

"Yeah, but rather me than you." Caroline says still out of breath as she walks over to the table and picks a vile of the cure she made.

"Let's pray this works." Caroline murmurs after she opens it and then drinks it like she's taking a shot of alcohol.

Once the cure has proven to work on her, she walks over with a different vile and pours it down his throat after she has Davina remove the dagger.

After two hours have passed, the four year old turns into Klaus' adult form which leaves everyone impressed and shocked.

"It won't be long before he wakes up now." Caroline says proud of herself and is about to leave yet stops in front of Davina.

"You can tell him you found and made the cure, it was your promise after all." Caroline says confidently yet slightly upset, causing Davina to look down sadly and with that being said, Caroline walks out of the house.

After Caroline walks to her car, she drops her keys.

"Just great." Caroline murmurs as she bends down to pick up her keys until she hears the sound of vamp speed near her.

"Hello?" Caroline asks as she stands up to look around, with her keys still on the ground.

"Oh my god." Caroline whispers after she turns around to see Klaus now in front of her.

"Hello Caroline. Did you honestly believe I wouldn't have figured out that you saved me?" Klaus asks with his usual Klaus smirk.

"Actually, I thought I'd be half way out of town before you woke up." Caroline states and Klaus looks at her with an understanding nod.

"Well, you don't need to worry about leaving sweetheart because I'm the one who's leaving." Klaus says and Caroline looks at him confused.

Klaus realizes she is confused so he holds up his arm after he lifts up his sleeve to show her the bite wound.

"That shouldn't be there I healed you." Caroline says starting to worry.

"You cured the deaging spell, not the bite." Klaus explains which makes Caroline upset.

"I personally tested it on myself and it worked. What did I do wrong?" Caroline asks holding his arm and looking intently at the bite wound.

"You did nothing wrong, Caroline. The witches who sped up the spell ensured that the bite would only temporarily disappear once a cure was found but then return after the deaging spell was fixed." Klaus explains and Caroline just looks upset.

"Well, I should probably go, so you can spend your last moments with your family." Caroline says walking past him to her car, as his back was facing the car, but he grabs her arm, causing her to face him at an angle, and pulled her closer.

"I've already said the goodbyes I needed to towards my family." Klaus says and Caroline partially opens her mouth, about to say something, but Klaus cuts her off by placing a singular last kiss on her mouth.

"Klaus…." Caroline starts after the kiss but Klaus starts choking up blood again as well as slowly falling yet before Caroline could do anything, Katherine runs to his aid with Elijah by her side.

"Niklaus." Elijah says very worried.

After everyone that was in the house is outside surrounding him, Klaus just looks around at everyone than looks Elijah in the eye and just smirks at him.

"I love you, Elijah." Klaus says weakly and then smiles, so you can see his teeth which are covered in blood, then stops smiling as he turns gray with his eyes open.

Katherine and Elijah back up as his body burst into flames and Katherine hugs Elijah from the side just as upset as Elijah is, with his last words ever being said.


End file.
